Still In Love
by BrownEyedCynic
Summary: Just something that was swimming in my mind for awhile. Its pretty straight forward...Leyton fluff


**Still In Love **

_I'm so in love, I'm still in love_

Lucas Scott knew that he was blessed. He was blessed to have found someone so giving and strong, someone who through it all never wavered from their love. He was blessed to find Peyton Sawyer.

_I never met love quite before  
until I saw your face_

He remembers the first time they locked eyes. She had almost hit him with her car, but he knew in the moment that everything was going to change. He once told her he was going to marry her one day and she blushed and nodded saying, "Only if you play your cards right."

_And watching stars  
without you my soul cries_

He remembers all those years ago, when he would sit on his porch, the very spot she was in right now and gaze up at the stars and wonder if she was doing the same exact thing at that same exact moment.

_My heathen heart is full of pain  
when we're apart... the aching_

He remembers that first week, after he proposed to her in L.A; he couldn't sleep knowing that she had said no. But looking back on it now, he knows it's because he knew he was in the wrong. That he was the one that gave up on them once again. He wanted to turn around and pull her close and tell her that they would work it out but his pride got in the way. Losing those 3 years with her, that is one of his biggest regrets in life, giving up on his one true love.

_I'm kissing you, oooh  
I'm kissing you, oooh_

He walks over to her and sits down, glasses on the tip of her nose as she is engrossed in an old tattered book, a copy of Pride and Prejudice no doubt. He is not sure if she can tell he is there but he loves watching her, from her hair that was thrown messily in a bun to the way her shirt, well his button down shirt, falls from her shoulder. He pulls her close as she looks up at him, laying the book to the seat beside her.

"Well hello Mr. Scott." She says as she leans in to lightly brush her lips against his.

They lean their foreheads against one another as they rub noses, "Mmm, hello Mrs. Scott." He responds as he feels her heart rate quicken.

_You__'re my father, you're my soldier,  
you protect me, boy you save me, your my best friend, you're my husband  
you are my doctor, counselor, provider, professor, my everything_

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He says huskily into her ear as he wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her close.

"If it is anything like what you do to me, I have an idea." She places her glasses on top of her book and swings her leg over him so that she is straddling him and cradles his face in her hands. "—you are everything to me you know that right. I am completely and totally in love with you Lucas Scott."

_And I love you, I love you, I love you, yes I love you I...  
I need you, I need you, I need you, I can't live without you_

He leans in to kiss her deeply with all of the passion he has in him and feels her moan against his mouth. They pull away only when air is an obligation. He looks up at her and sees that her eyes are still closed, savoring that kiss. "Hey," He says as her eyes flutter open, "—you are my forever, till death do us part. I know that I have not been, the person you fell in love with—"

"Luke—" She says trying to stop him.

"No, I need to say this." When she nodded for him to continue he said, "—but I will spend the rest of our lives, making it up to you. You have been so strong and so good, to me when I've strayed from us. I just, I need you to know that."

Peyton nodded as they sat there with their eyes locked, "I know Lucas, and I trust you," She took his right hand in her left and placed it over her racing heart and closed her eyes, "—you feel that, you are the only person who has _ever_ been able to do that."

He leaned in and kissed her with all he had, not being able to find the words to express his love for her and grunted as he felt her unconsciously grind her hips into his, immediately feeling him harden under her. She smiled into his mouth loving that she had that effect on him. He stood taking her with him, "Luke!" She squealed as he swung her over his shoulder.

_I trust you, I trust you with every ounce of me  
just teach __me, boy teach me, just take me_

Lucas places her on the bed as she giggles and within seconds he is on top of her, kissing her any and everywhere. He crashes his lips to hers as he tastes the cheap wine she is addicted to and laughs inwardly when he remembers the first time he bought her an expensive bottle of wine and she drank it even though she hated it.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that she gained the upper hand and his back was now pressed against the mattress and she began to go to work on his neck, hitting all the spots he loved to be kissed, but only by her. It was as if she had some kind of hold on him and no one and no thing could stop that.

She pulled at the buttons on his shirt popping every last one. "Suga mama will buy you another one." She husked in his ear as he let out a deep moan. He loved when she got like this. What he didn't know is that she needed him just as much as he needed her. She hated when he was away, but understood because it was something that he loved. He wanted it so she put her want to be near him to the side.

She grabbed at his belt and unbuckled it in record time and ripped from his waist causing Lucas' breath to catch in his throat. "Impatient much," He chided as she smirked and straddled him and tugged at his hair in effort to get better access to his neck.

While she went to work on his neck she reached down and unbuttoned his jeans, "Too many damn clothes Luke." She said as he flipped them over and let his pants fall to the floor and kicking them off.

"I could say the same thing," he said as he ripped the shirt from her body and nearly had a heart attack when he saw that was her only piece of clothing. "Damn Peyton, you are REALLY trying to kill me aren't you?" He said breathlessly.

"No, I was just waiting on my fiancé to get home but you will do just fine." She retorted earning a grunt as his only reply as he grabbed her thighs and laid butterfly kisses along them until his mouth was hovering over the place she ached for him the most smelling her sex and he reached his tongue out to taste her, "Shit, you are so wet baby."

"Luuuuke," She moaned out as he let out a chuckle knowing that he had her where he wanted her. He grabbed her throbbing clit in his mouth as he placed a finger in her wet centre and she half moaned, half screamed and bit her lip.

"Oh no you don't Blondie, this is not the time to be shy." He laughed when he saw the glare on her face and he returned to the task at hand. He reached up and grabbed her hand that was grasping at the bed sheets and placed it over the hand that was buried in her soft folds.

"Show me how you want it babe," Lucas Scott knew what to do to please Peyton Sawyer but everyone could use practice.

She tilted his hand and let out a cat like purr, causing him to bit his lip at how erotic she looked with her back arched and her hair spread across the bed sheets like a halo, god he loved this woman.

"Oh right there, Luke, don't stop." She moaned as he inserted another finger sending her over the edge and screaming his name so loud he swore she woke the neighbors as he took out his fingers and lapped up her juices.

She sat up and pulled him onto the bed and kneeled before him as he helped her pull his boxer briefs off as they never broke eye contact. She pulled him back and took him into her mouth, licking his head as he growled at how good she was at that.

She used her mouth and hand to work him in a tried and true pattern, sucking him and stroking him in perfect time. "Oh God!" He shouted at she laughed over his manhood making him even harder at the vibration in her throat. He knew if she kept it up he would be done for.

_When we make love I can feel all your spirits deep inside of me yeahh  
baby you're so pure_

He pulled her mouth up to him, their juices mingling together as he flipped them back over. He grabbed her hand and intertwined them as his hardness hovered over her wetness.

"Look at me Peyton, I want to see you're eyes when we become one." He said as her eyes snapped open and locked with his, both their eyes clouded over with lust.

He entered her roughly and her eyes went wide in excitement and he started to pound into her as she scrunched her face in both pleasure and pain. His pace started off excruciatingly slow, for the both of them but he wanted this moment to last, he needed this moment to last, forever.

As if she was reading his thoughts she cupped his cheek, "I am here with you forever, and we have forever, true love always."

It was as if those words sparked the inner monster in him as he sped up the pace immediately and the fact that she wrapped her legs around him didn't hurt. She flipped them over again so she was on top, something he never understood how she was able to do, not that he was complaining, and he grabbed her hips trying to slow her down, but she had other ideas as she kept the same pace as she leaned back and rested her hands on his thighs as she grinded into him and he matched her rhythm watching her in her state of ecstasy and reached up to rub her clit feeling he was on almost there.

"Look at me," he rasped as she sat up and placed her hands on either side of his head as her now damp hair fell to one shoulder and they locked eyes. "I am so in love with you."

"I love you too Lucas, I promise." She responded, those familiar words and seconds later she had her second orgasm of the night and he released inside of her and they screamed one another's names, never losing eye contact and she collapsed on top of him.

_I'm kissing you, forever and ever and ever  
I love kissing you (kissing you, kissing you, kissing you_

They lay together in the after throws of their love making and Peyton drew on his chest as she sighed contently as she was almost asleep.

She felt Lucas slide out of bed and grab his boxers as he walked to his jacket that was handing on the back of the computer chair.

"Come back to bed Luke." She whined as she hugged the sheet to her body as she sat up.

"Hold on," he said distractedly as he fished through his pockets and smirked when he found what he was looking for.

He walked back over to the bed and climbed next to her and handed her a black velvet box.

"What is this?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side and Lucas pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Open it." He said with a shrug and joining her under the covers.

_I love, everything about you baby  
It's been so many years since we fell in love  
we've got something special baby _

She cracked open the box and gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand. "Lucas—" She asked as she looked over at him.

"I keep telling you not to leave it on the sink." He said as he watched her finger her mother's ring and he lifted it out of the box and took the new ring apart.

"You see this is her ring and I had it set inside of this ring," He said as he placed the silver wedding ring back in the box.

"It's like the coming together of the new and the old." Peyton said through tears.

"And my ring looks sort of like this see," He said as he reached over and pulled out a similar box. "This was going to be Keith's ring had they gotten married." He said smiling sadly as he took out the silver band from the interlocking piece of silver.

"He is proud of you Luke, never doubt that," She said as she cradled his face in her hand forcing him to make eye contact, and he simply nodded, not being able to find the right words to express how much he loved her in that moment.

_We__ can cry together  
we can grow together  
be ourselves together  
_

They both sat in silence as they looked at the rings on her lap and set silent tears for the loved ones they cared for.

Lucas placed his ring back in the drawer along with her wedding ring and placed her engagement ring on her finger and kissed her knuckles, "Perfect fit." He said as he looked at her hand.

"Lucas," She said nervously.

"Yea Peyton"

"Can I, could I—"

He sat up seeing she was nervous, "You can ask me anything Peyton."

"Can I still have your mom's ring?" She asked as she looked down at her hands.

Lucas was dumbfounded, of all the things he expected her to ask, that wasn't one of them. "W—why, how—" He stuttered.

"Karen is like a third mother to me and I would just, I would like to wear her ring, even if it's not as my wedding ring." She said with a shrug.

Lucas smiled at his fiancé, damn it felt good to call her that. He reached into his night stand again and pulled out another box and handed it to her.

_And__ I love you, more than music  
Yes I love you, more than music__  
_

She opened the box and smiled at how beautiful it was, "I was kind of hoping you would want to wear it," he said shyly as he pulled the ring out of the box.

He showed her the inside of the ring and again she gasped, this time tears falling from her face, "Don't cry baby," he said as he wiped the tears from her face.

She shook her head, "It's just, I love you." She said as she saw the inscription. It was the date they first spoke when her car broke down, 7 years ago.

"When you fixed my car you fixed my heart." She said as she looked up at him and he too had tears in his eyes as he grabbed her head and pulled her in for a kiss.

He placed this ring on her right ring finger and they laid together as they shared their hopes for the future. Their future, she was his life and he was hers.

True Love Always….

_I rather be kissing you, oooh  
I'm kissing you, oooh  
kissing you _

**A/N: So this is my first try at a one-shot and a slightly ****'different' one at that. I hope you enjoyed it. Just something that has been floating around in my mind for awhile now. Finally had time to type it all out.**

**Disclaimer: I own no parts of OTH or Beyonce's "Still in Love (Kissing you)" I know it's not Peyton's taste but I feel like it fits and is a very emotional song. If you haven't listened to it yet, you should.**


End file.
